Story Time!
by Naty17
Summary: My Secret Santa gift to floopyrocks! One of Kathy's motos in life is, If you're going to tell a story, tell it the right way. And that's exactly what she planned to do when instructed to watch over 4 kids- but things quickly got out of hand. After all, Chloe's idea of a good story seemed to include Justin Bieber and Zac Efron, so we KNOW something went wrong.


**Story Time!**

* * *

><p><em>Alright! So due to requests, my forum, The Writer's Block (.netforum/The_Writers_Block/99598/) made a Secret Santa... And this is my present for my secret Santa receiver person thingie! This is for FLOOPY! I hope you liked it! I had to post it early though... believe it or not, I managed to get grounded AGAIN... So, yeah. That's why I might not be able to post anything for a while again... okay! So now that this is all set! Please read the story!  
><em>_  
>Disclaimer: This is based off Raven's "Story Time!" flipnote. Raven is not a fanfiction author. I own the actual story though. And of course I don't own the characters! If I did own Harvest Moon, you would NOT be able to marry the Kappa! EW!<em>

* * *

><p>"Kathy?" Hanna ran out of Horn Ranch over to the blonde girl. Kathy got off her brown horse.<p>

"Yes?"

"Kathy, can you please do me a favor?" Hanna asked, bent over panting. "I need to go pick up something, but Chloe and Taylor are over. Oh, and Luke. I guess he counts as a kid too…"

"What do you need? I could go pick it up for you!" Kathy offered.

"Oh no..." Hanna shook her head. "It's just some last minute Christmas presents. I'm the one who needs to get them."

Kathy smiled. Kids… they're so cute! "Sure thing Hanna, I'll just put Kaze (1) away." She said, gesturing to the brown steed beside her.

"Thank you so much Kathy!" Hanna stumbled out the area.

Kathy smiled, and guided Kaze over to the stable, then walking to the house. On the carpet sitting in a circle sat Chloe, Taylor, and Luke.

"Hi Kathy!" called Taylor.

"Hey, you!" Chloe waved.

"Kathy-kins!" Luke cheered.

"… Hi, kids! … And Luke…" Kathy said, uncertainly waving at the blue haired guy. "Hanna wants me to watch over you kids. … Plus Luke…"

Taylor fist pumped the air. "Oh, yeah! That rocks!"

Luke beamed. "I taught him that…!"

Kathy smiled uncertainly. "Yep… So, how would you like to hear a story?"

Just then, the door slammed open, and little Dakota stepped in. "You bet I want to hear a story!" she yelled, as she sat in the small circle.

Kathy smiled sweetly. How cute! "Okay, once upon a time, in a castle far away-"

"Can it be a cotton candy castle?" Chloe asked, her eyes sparkling.

Kathy shrugged. "Sure! Well, anyway, in the castle, there lived two princesses, named Chloe, and Dakota-"

"Chloe, ew!" Chloe pulled out her tongue. "How about Sarabella?"

"I wanna be named Zac Efron!" Dakota piped up.

Kathy raised a brow. "Okay… well then, Sarabella and Zac Efron lived with a dashing prince-"

"Who chopped trees!" Luke interrupted.

"Who was a frog!" Taylor added.

"Hey!" Luke pouted.

"Okay, **anyways**!" Kathy continued. "One day, the castle was invaded… by…-"

"Puppies!" Dakota chimed.

"Vampire puppies!" Chloe said, grinning mischievously.

"With axes!" Luke nodded proudly.

Kathy gaped. "Seriously?"

The kids nodded and beamed. "Yeah!" Kathy looked them over, before continuing the story.

"And all hope was lost until-"

"Until Justin Bieber came to the rescue!" Dakota grinned, flashing a peace sign.

"With Charlie the unicorn!" Chloe suggested.

"Yeah! And he was wearing a dress!" Taylor laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Justin Bieber! That's not nice! He doesn't _have_ to save _you_, you know!" Dakota said, crossing her arms.

"Guys..." Kathy facepalmed. "I'm going to finish the story now-"

"JUSTIN BIEBER IS NOT GAY! YOU'RE GAY, LUKE!"

"No, Julius is gay."

"But isn't he married to Candace?"

"... Candace is crossdressing." Luke answered.

"LUKE!" Kathy yelled, as the kids laughed. "'Kay, kids, don't listen to Luke, he has no brain."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Kathy shrugged, pulling out her tongue. "But you guys are going to have to listen to me, or else I won't be able to finish the story, 'kay?"

The kids all nodded. Well... the kids, plus Luke. "Alright..." Kathy continued. "So Justin... Bieber... came to save them..."

"Wearing a dress!" Taylor added in, fist punching Luke.

"AND THEN THE JOKER (2) CAME, AND DESTROYED THEM ALL!" Kathy yelled. "..." She panted for a second. "The end."

The kids (and Luke...) blinked, a little under shock.

Chloe looked the least phazed, though. "... Did I live?"

* * *

><p><em>Tee hee! I actually really liked how this turned out~! (For once...) Apart from the length. This could've been a bit longer... But you know. I didn't have THAT much time... So... Yep.<em>

_I really hope you'll like this, floopy!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Kaze is Japanese for wind. I thought that was a good name for her horse.<em>

_(2) From Batman, of course!_

_Now, I will add random lines. Because I like clicking that button. It's fun._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>

* * *

><p><em>:D<em>

* * *

><p><em>X)<em>

* * *

><p><em>):<em>

* * *

><p><em>D:<em>

* * *

><p><em>XD<em>

* * *

><p><em>8D<em>

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>


End file.
